charmedroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Powers
That's not how powers work. They're not good or bad by themselves, it's how we use them. ''-Piper explains how powers work''. Powers are magical traits caused by the possession of a piece of The All. They are a biological part that predominately resides in the blood. A power can manifest itself in several ways: in the onset of puberty, as a reflex when a being is in direst need, or just when the being is ready to receive the power. Powers are neither good nor evil, it's a matter of how they are used. However, over centuries, several powers have been associated with either one of the sides. For example; the ability to create fire is associated with evil and demons were known to commonly possess fire-based powers (such as Fireballs, Flaming and Incineration). Other powers, like Blinking, which is now considered to be a standard Warlock power, used to be a typical Witch power during the 17th century. It is very dangerous for mortals to get in the possession of powers because they are not meant to have them. As described in the Book of Shadows, mortals become confused, then frightened, paranoid, violent, and demonic, and will ultimately die unless the powers are withdrawn. Categories of Powers Stealing Powers The most common behaviour of demons and warlocks alike is to steal the powers from other magical beings. Killing another witch and stealing his or her powers will turn a witch into a warlock. As such, warlocks generally steal the powers of witches; however, warlocks will kill other magical beings, even other warlocks and demons, in order to build their power base and achieve their personal end goals. All warlocks possess the innate ability to kill other magical beings and absorb their magic. Most demons, by contrast, lack the natural abiltiy to steal powers. Some upper level and fewer lower level demons do have this ability. Other demons require spells, rituals, or magical objects in order to steal powers. Demons generally steal powers to build up their own power and strength, to climb the ladder of demonic hierarchy and eventually take over [[the Underworld]. Methods of Power Stealing In order to obtain the powers from another being one must usually kill it. This is the preferred way for demons and warlocks. They generally use a lethal power or an athame, after which they absorb the powers. Warlocks prefer to use only an athame, since athames can be used to channel magic. When warlocks and demons (with the ability to steal powers) kill their victims the powers automatically transfer from victims into the warlocks. However, when using a special type of athame, warlocks and demons can store the powers into the blade until they are ready to absorb them. Evil witches generally use spells and potions to steal another witch's powers. This allows them to steal powers, unknown to the victim as well as steal them from a distance and without any harm. Vanquishing the evil witch usually sends back the stolen powers to their original possessors, should they still be alive. To Call a Witch's Powers This spell, which can be found in the Book of Shadows, is used to steal the powers from another witch. First one has to brew a potion, which has to be consumed, willingly or unwillingly, by the witch whose powers are sought. After consumption, the adjoining spell then has to be chanted to steal and absorb the powers. This spell was supposedly added to the Book of Shadows to teach future witches a lesson about personal gain, or to reclaim stolen powers. Binding Powers This refers to the process of using a spell or potion to disable a witch's basic and active powers, rendering them mortal. The act of binding did not remove the powers but simply made them dormant in the witch until the binding was undone. This could be achieved by reversing the unbinding, becoming unbound under stressful situations or even due the death of the person who performed the binding. Binding was usually performed on young witches as they were considered incapable of properly using their powers until old enough, and that having powers was potentially dangerous as it made them targets to evil beings or simply because their active power was too destructive. Examples of binding include: *In an alternate reality where the existence of magic was known by mortals and witches were persecuted, Piper contemplated binding her daughter Melinda's powers so that she would be safe from exposure. While initially set on having Melinda's powers bound using a spell, Piper decided at the last minute not to. *When the Charmed Ones encountered the Evil Enchantress, who was bent on becoming the Queen of 12th century kingdom by magically manipulating the Prince and conceiving his heir, they resolved to stop her plot permanently by binding her powers, as she was a powerful evil witch that could conjure the elements. They bound her powers using a Binding Potion by throwing it near her. Disempowering Beings Tuatha Disempowers the Charmed Ones In 1999, an two hundred year old evil witch called Tuatha was accidentally freed from her prison. In order to prevent the Charmed Ones from killing her, she disempowered them. The spell required a fresh human heart for each witch who had to be disempowered. However, her spell did not bind the potion making ability of the Charmed Ones, but their potions had no effect on her. Counteracting Powers When vanquishing an evil being, it may happen that powers have to be counteracted. Powers in Mortals Mortals are humans who possess no magical powers and whose biological functions doesn't allow them to. It's been established that if mortals are granted too much power, they will fall into a state of paranoia and insanity as their body and mentality is not prepared for dealing with them. However, recently, magic switched and supernatural beings were stripped of their powers, while mortals have been granted powers. However, in this case, mortals don't suffer any kind of paranoia or insanity. Notes and Trivia * The Charmed Ones are the only beings to have a "power-connection" where they can tap into each one another's powers. For example, when Paige was unable to speak and had to orb Wyatt to her, away from the Crone, Piper and Phoebe touched her arms and called out for Wyatt; activating Paige's power to telekinetically orb Wyatt to her. * In some episodes, there are deviations in a power's natural color (for example: red Energy Balls and purple orbs). * According to some witches, during pregnancy, a witch has to train her powers daily. If not, the witch's powers can go awry. * Artifacts, like the Book of Shadows, can possess powers as well. However, these powers were given to them by charms and spells that were cast upon them. Their strength usually depends on the being whose using that artifact. For example, as the bond between the Charmed Ones grows, so does the strength of their Book of Shadows. * Astral Projection is the only known power that can be obtained by learning how to do it rather than naturally possessing it or taking it from another being. *Powers like Super Strength can be accessed through the use of other powers. * Certain beings are named specifically for the power they naturally possess, even if that power isn't necessarily exclusive to them: **Shapeshifters have Shapeshifting **Empaths have Empathy **Firestarters have Pyrokinesis